The Great Warrior Detective
SuperDisneyFan15's Movies Spoof of 1986 Disney film "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Olivia Flaversham - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Hiram Flaversham - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Ratigan - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Fidget - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Felicia - Sabor (Tarzan) *Toby - Max (The Little Mermaid) *The Mouse Queen - Belle (Beauty & The Beast) *Mrs. Hudson - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Ratigan's Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Bartholomew - ???? *Thugs and Sailors at the Bar - ???? *Barmaid - Leah (Osmosis Jones) *Bar Tender - Ozzy (Osmosis Jones) *Piano Mouse - ???? *Juggling Octopus - ???? *Entertainer Elephant - ???? *Frog and Salamander on Bike - ???? *Miss Kitty - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Rosie (Balto) & Penny (Bolt) *The Queen's Audience - Townspeople (Beauty & The Beast) *A Client from Hampstead - Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat: The Movie) *Mouse with a Crutch - ???? Scenes: *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 1 - Merlin is Kidnapped by Mr. Snoops/"Main Titiles" *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 2 - Wart (Dawson) Finds Anne Marie (Olivia) *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 3 - Enter Taran (Basil) *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 4 - Enter Frollo (Ratigan) *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Max (Toby) *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 7 - At the Toys *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 8 - Mr. Snoops Kidnapped Anne Marie/The Chase *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 9 - "There's Always Chance, Doctor"/Reunion *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 10 - Frollo's Plan *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 11 - Taran's Observation *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 13 - "Late Me Be Good to You" *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Mr. Snoops *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 15 - Taran & Frollo's Confrontation *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 16 - Frollo's Death Trap/"Good Bye So Soon"/The Human's Doom *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 17 - "We'll Set the Trap Off Now!" *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget to You"/A New Case *The Great Warrior Detective - Part 22 - End Credits/"Good Bye So Soon (Reprise)" Trailer *Narrator: From SuperDisneyFan15 Production, it's adventure, *Taran: We've not a moment to lose! *Narrator: it's excitement, *Anne Marie: Taran! Look Out! *Narrator: and it's coming your way! *(Taran Screams) *Narrator: It's the Great Warrior Detective! *Taran: Smile, everyone. *Narrator: He's Taran the Warrior. *Dallben: Amazing. *Narrator: And he's teaming up with Max. *(Sabor Screams) *Narrator: Wart, and Little Anne Marie. *(Anne Marie Bites a Hand and Frollo screams) *Narrator: To take on Frollo, the World's Biggest Judge. *Frollo: What did you Called Me? *Taran: You're a slimy, contemptible SEWER JUDGE! *(Frollo Screams) *Narrator: You're invited to join the fun, *(Crowed boos at themselves) *Narrator: with SuperDisneyFan15's Classic, The Great Warrior Detective! *(Cymbal bangs Taran) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:SuperDisneyFan15